Loven is Love
by WellThisIsANewURLInnit
Summary: I need more Loven. Logan and Raven, that is. So this is my series of drabbles/oneshots that will feature this pairing. God I love them.
1. Brangelina?

Logan smiled as his beautiful wife slid into the seat beside him in the breakfast nook.

"Good morning," she said, settling beside him in the booth. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her uncovered blue waist.

"Belly shirt?"

"It's summer," she smirked. "Soon the short skirts come out."

"Can't wait," he smirked, returning his attention to the paper he was reading. When he'd finished with the sports section, he turned the page and barely skimmed over the entertainment section.

"What the hell is a 'Brangelina'?" he asked in confusion.

"How can you not know who Brangelina is?" Jubilee asked incredulously as she walked in with Tabitha trailing behind her.

"Yeah… They're only the most famous couple in celebrity history," Tabitha snorted, honing in on the donuts.

"You really are clueless, husband," Raven said, giving Logan an amused look.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be sorry I asked, aren't I?"

"Okay," Jubilee said, sliding into the booth across from him and Raven. "Brangelina is Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie's celebrity couple name. Me and Bobby, we're Jubby or Bobbilee. I prefer Jubby. Top billing."

Tabitha grinned as she leaned against the counter. "And me and Sam are—"

"Tam," Jubilee chimed in.

"I think I like Cannonboom better," the blonde grinned.

"You would," Logan snorted.

"So you and I are Ragan?" Raven smirked. "We sound Irish.

"Oh no," Logan said, shaking his head. "I won't be pulled into this. We're Logan and Raven."

"Loven!" Jubilee and Tabitha piped up at the same time.

"That's great," Tabitha snorted. "The mercenary and the wolverine have a mushy name like 'loven'."

"Well…" Logan started, pressing a tender kiss to his wife's neck. "I do love her. I love her a lot."

"Oh James," she grinned. "Your badass reputation is so out the window."


	2. Directions

Raven gave her lover a look.

"James, ask for directions already. You have to admit it sometime, we're hopelessly lost."

"Hey, I know exactly where we are. I don't need to ask directions off anybody."

Raven shook her head. "James!"

"Don't take a tone with me, woman," he grunted. "I don't need directions."

"Daddy, mama's usin' that voice she uses when people get things thrown at their heads," Anna stage-whispered conspiratorially from the back seat.

"That she is, darlin'," Logan snorted. "Good thing she knows better than that or she'll get the padd—" Logan frowned as something hit him squarely in the temple. "What the hell?"

"Daddy, you owe me a quarter!" the five year old piped up from the back seat, thinking of her new swear jar. Raven snorted and launched another M&M at her husband's head, smacking him in the nose with the candy.

"Raven," Logan growled. "Stop th— Hey!" he said, ducking a toy penguin thrown at his head. "What is this, retaliation of the females?"

"What's retardation?" Anna frowned, not sure if she said that right.

"Something your father is very well acquainted with," Raven snorted, grabbing a handful of the candies and tossing them at Logan.

"Mama," Anna huffed as a growl ripped through Logan's throat. "I want some chocolate to throw at daddy, too."

"No, the next person to throw anything at me is going to get their bottom smacked!" Logan threatened.

Anna scowled and crossed her arms, glaring out the window. She wanted to throw candy at her daddy.

Raven smirked and bounced a few more M&M's off Logan's head.

"I love your hand smacking away at my ass," she purred, trailing a finger up her man's inseam until she got to his crotch, then squeezed his bulge. Logan smirked and ground himself against her hand.

"I just might be able to accommodate that," he chuckled.

"Yes... But only if you ask for directions."

Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Logan pulled over the jeep to ask for directions.


	3. Dance With Me

_Dance with me, oh, lover of my soul… To the song of all songs…_ The music softly poured out of the speakers attached to Raven's iPod in the middle of the large ballroom. Nobody ever used it, and she absentmindedly wondered why Charles had kept it in the mansion when he'd rebuilt after… Well, after she'd blown it up.

Logan smiled softly as he stepped into the room and saw his woman sitting on the marble floor of the great ballroom in the very middle, next to an out-of place looking music setup, a glass of champagne in her hand. He walked over to her, his boots clopping loudly on the floor and clashing with the music.

_Romance me, oh, lover of my soul, to the song of all songs…_

"May I have this dance?" he asked, offering her his hand. She cracked a grin and shook her head, taking another sip of the bubbly drink.

"Sure. Why not. We haven't danced in a long time.

_Behold you have come, over the hills, upon the mountains…_

She took his hand and stood, and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and fell into a rhythm of steps that didn't necessarily match the music playing. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast, and others just erratic. She didn't care. She wouldn't want to dance with anyone else.

AN/ The song I used for this is Dance With Me by Paul Wilbur.


	4. It's Wintergreen

**AN/ This little drabble was before they got back together.**

A snarling Wolverine launched himself, claws out, at Mystique. She smirked as she dodged the attack.

"What's the matter? Little old Logan's age finally catching up with him?" she taunted, dodging and ducking to occupy him while the rest of the brotherhood carried out their mission. They were breaking into the museum behind them, supposed to steal a very expensive Faberge egg.

"Will you stop fucking talking and just fight already? I have some delinquents to stop!"

She smirked. "You know, James, you really are losing your cha—" Her eyes widened as she missed a dodge of an attack and his mouth closed over hers. Her mind went completely blank as her old flame demanded entrance to her mouth with his tongue, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning against his mouth.

He smirked and pulled away from the stunned woman, running right past her toward the brotherhood boys.

Standing dumbstruck, she conceded silently that he had won this round as she heard screams of protest and possibly pain from her brotherhood boys.

"Hey… That bastard stole my gum!"

Logan went back to the mansion that day satisfied he'd done his part, chewing happily on a stolen piece of Trident.


End file.
